1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for acquiring synchronization in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for acquiring synchronization in a mobile communication system in which a plurality of mobile terminals can be synchronized when the plurality of mobile terminals execute the same event at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile terminals is rapidly increasing because they are easy to carry. Service providers and terminal manufacturers are together developing mobile terminals with more convenient additional functions in order to attract potential users.
In recent years, mobile terminals have included a Bluetooth® (hereinafter, Bluetooth) module for performing communication with neighboring devices, as well as, a communication module for performing voice and data communication using Radio Frequency (RF) signals. By using the Bluetooth function, the mobile terminals are able to include various functions, for example, a wireless headset function, a music transfer function, a mobile printing function, and a file transfer function.
In addition, using the Bluetooth function, neighboring mobile terminals can execute couple events together. For example, the neighboring mobile terminals can play music files and display pictures at the same time.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional process for performing a couple event. Here, a first mobile terminal 101 transmits a couple event request signal to a second mobile terminal 103.
In FIG. 1, the first mobile terminal 101 transmits a couple event request signal to the second mobile terminal 103 in step 111.
In operation, the second mobile terminal 103 receiving the couple event request signal determines whether to execute the couple event. When the second mobile terminal 103 determines to execute the couple event, it transmits a couple event acknowledgement signal (ACK) to the first mobile terminal 101 in step 113 and executes the requested coupled event in step 115.
When the first mobile terminal 101 receives the ACK from the second mobile terminal 103, it executes the couple event in step 117.
As described above, the second mobile terminal 103 transmits the ACK and executes the couple event at the same time, while the first mobile terminal 101 executes the couple event when it receives the ACK from the second mobile terminal 103. Thus, due to the delay of the ACK (i.e., Bluetooth signal), the mobile terminals executing the couple event are not synchronized. Consequently, the mobile terminals will, for example, play a music file at a different time point and display a specific picture at a different time point.